Ep. 43: Sneak into the Commander's Body
is the forty-third episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This episode is a prelude to a story involving the Jetman facing Tranza's ultimate weapon. Synopsis Radiguet infects Odagari with a Bio-Dimension Beast that makes her malicious against her own team, forcing the Jetman to take a risky step to save her. Plot Tranza proclaims the "strongest robot in history", more powerful than Great Icarus, is nearly complete; as the other generals secretly watch him work from behind. Radiguet proclaims that even if it's the strongest robot, it's worthless if it has no one to fight; stating he'll defeat Jetman first with a perfectly executed, unexpected plan while holding a strange triangle in his hand containing a Bio-Dimensional Beast known as Leech Drill. In Sky Camp's gym, the team is working out as Odagari throws a towel to Raita; she notes Gai and Kaori are late and the two reveal that Kaori's parents came back from overseas and she wanted them to meet Gai, which the commander sees as a reason to not be there, noting they're still young. Raita asks about Odagari's own love life, stating she's young and doesn't have a boyfriend before Ryu quiets him; she states that there are tons of men who want her before forcing the two to do one more set. Ako arrives with a mysterious bouquet for the commander delivered to her with love, surprising the three of them, making Odagari stating that this is what she means as she smells them. However as she does, the triangle activates and the commander faints before quickly recovering, stating it was nothing. At the Rokumeikan manor, Kaori's father shows surprise that she would have the kind of boyfriend like Gai as her mother asks what university he graduated from and his parents work, which Kaori states is rude of them to ask of him but Mr. Rokumeikan states they just want to know more about him. Mrs. Rokumeikan thinks that Gai must have a good job to be a teammate of Kaori's asking if he's an elite executive or a lawyer as Gai chugs down a glass of wine, Kaori's father advising not to due to being Domaine de la Romanee-Conti. Kaori's mother then thinks Gai is a detective due to his sharp eyes, leading Gai to pardon himself. As Kaori follows, he states that her parents only judge people by labels and he can't stand it anymore, making Kaori not think so and claiming they'll understand if Gai communicated with them, but he rides off in frustration as Kaori yells out for him. As both return to Sky Camp, Odagari reprimands them for dating while being warriors, even throwing coffee at Gai stating they don't see themselves as such and they can't defeat the Vyram like this. She states the Vyram are getting stronger and she's launching a project to strengthen Jetman, advising them to bring their Bringer Swords and Beak Smashers for enhancements and she will be running endurance tests on the Jetman suits. Ryu wonders why they need these endurance tests, but Odagari states he needs to check the data for new suits to be made and claims this is an order they must follow. That night, while working on the adjustments, Leech Drill begins to make it's move. The next day, Odagari gives Jetman their upgraded Bringer Swords and Beak Smashers; Raita wonders if they're upgraded but the commander ignores him to begin the suit endurance test. Pushing several buttons, she raises multiple crosses she binds the Jetman to begin the test as they become electrocuted on the crosses; before a second test in shooting the Beak Smashers at them. Radiguet appears stating he'll send them away with the crosses on their backs as a Grinam squadron slashes at the suspended team. Ryu yells at Odagari to undo the locks but he realizes it isn't happening, leading to him ripping the cuffs off his body and fighting back against the Grinam. Ryu releases his teammates and they fight back as Ryu tells Odagari to go to a safe place. As the team fight the Grinam, Ryu attacks Radiguet but his Bringer Sword suddenly turns to rubber before he's knocked away; while using the Beak Smasher, the guns all explode! Returning to base, Ryu asks Odagari if she upgraded the weapons after all; the commander replies by stating to turn their braces in so she can create new Birdonic Suits based on her data collected. When the team doesn't follow the order, Odagari states they can't fight together anymore before leaving; Ryu tries to stop her from leaving as the team turns in the Cross Changers. In the workshop Odagari coldly places the braces in a container and turns it on, making Ryu realize that she's going to melt their Cross Changers and stopping her! Odagari starts breathing heavily as Ryu asks the leader what's going on; the pyramid glows and Odagari suddenly changes: her skin whitens and her hair becomes disheveled as she attacks Ryu, punching him and strangling him until Gai rushes and knocks her from her rampage. With Odagari out, she's placed in a scanner where the Jetman discover an abnormal anomaly in the aorta near her heart; investigating, they find Leech Drill within her body, surprising that they were able to sneak it into her body by way of the flowers delivered to the commander. Looking at more data, they discover the Bio-Dimension Beast is creating energy waves, which Radiguet explains elsewhere are "cell miniaturizing energy waves to keep Leech Drill tiny. Realizing the energy is keeping Leech Drill tiny, Ryu asks Kaori to catch the energy while coming up with an idea to shrink themselves and Jet Icarus, go inside Odagari's body and remove Leech Drill themselves. Kaori hooks Odagari up to a machine as the other, transformed Jetman in Jet Icarus gives her the go-ahead; she states that even when the enhanced, the cell miniaturizing waves are very weak, thus they only have three minutes to accomplish their mission. Pulling a gun attached to the device, Kaori shoots Jet Icarus before shooting Odagari, telling them that Jet Icarus will grow to normal size in three minutes time, making it all they have to accomplish this or their Commander will be torn apart. Within Odagari's body, Ryu states the enemy is close as they look around strange red liquid. Without warning, Leech Drill sneaks up behind Jet Icarus and stabs it with both of it's drill hands, forcing a showdown. Leech Drill fires a beam from it's mouth as Ryu summons the Birdonic Saber, slashing at the Bio-Dimension Beast but not being able to hit it as it is able to withstand and attack back prior to the two-minute mark. As they continue to be attacked, the Jetman are thrown into a pool of gastric acid, threatening their digestion as the mecha melts where they stand with a minute left. With no choice, the Jetman decide to evacuate, flying back to where they were and being pummeled once again by Leech Drill with thirty seconds left. Jet Icarus starts losing energy as Leech Drill absorbs it until ten seconds remain. However Kaori notices Odagari crying as the two sides continue fighting, the tears taking both the Jetman and Leech Drill within as Kaori catches the tear on a slide as the shrink ray wears off and both Jet Icarus and Leech Drill, still in combat, emerge as giants outside; the failure making Radiguet destroy his miniaturization device; but proclaims they can't defeat Leech Drill with how much energy Jet Icarus had lost in the fight. Jet Icarus' energy reaches zero as the mecha collapses on the ground and the team transforms as Leech Drill goes for the kill. But without warning, Jet Garuda appears with an angry Odagari driving it stating she had lived a perfect life until now and this was an embarrassment to her. Jet Garuda pummels Leech Drill, tossing it aside until unleashing the Garuda Burst, surprising the Jetman in her scariness until she finishes the Bio-Dimensional Beast with the Garuda Claw. The other Jetmen congratulates her as Odagari proclaims to never make a woman mad. In the Vylock, Tranza acknowledged he expected Radiguet to pull a stunt like this but he'll handle the rest, all as his giant robot glows to life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kaori Rokumeikan's father: *Kaori Rokumeikan's mother: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Jet Garuda Tori No Robo *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *First of two times Chokan pilots Jet Garuda. *This episode pays homage to the 1966 film Fantastic Voyage. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue